Bringin' Down Nick!
by toontownwiz
Summary: Many shows that are being cancelled, or have poor ratings team up to bring down Nickelodeon studios and be moved to Cartoon Network. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda learn something about a certain ghost boy. See inside for more details on characters
1. Prolouge

**Bring Down the House**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for deleted "Budokai Ginkaichi" but it just didn't seem to work out for me. So to make it up, I'm doing this one. Read my blog for the whole summary, but it's a story where the Catscratch, X's, Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, DP, Fairly Oddparents, and other characters team up to bring down Nick and be moved to CN, remade and better than ever.**

**Here we go!  
**

**

* * *

**Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen, Carl, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. X, Mrs. X, Truman, Tuesday, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs gathered within the basement of Danny Fenton's home. When the lights came on, Mr. Blik stood on the podium.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, sea creatures, and cats-" He began. "We are all here for one reason: Nickelodeon studios is canceling our shows!"

"No way!" Truman shouted.

"I say we burn them with a fire!" Waffle shouted. "Splee!"

"Waffle!" Blik interupted. "Now, we are here because we have a common emotion: neglectfulness. They used us to entertain real humans, well we'll show them!"

"We can't let them do this!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "No shows needs no money!"

"Dude, you need to get over this money craving once and for all." Danny cracked.

"I go with Danny." Jimmy Neutron yelled.

"Focus!" Blik yelled.

"Hey, why are you here?" Timmy yelled. "Neither your show or the X's are being cancelled!"

"True, but both our shows are getting not-so good ratings, and none of us are satisfied. So, we snuck out of Nick studios to meet here, so we can all team up and destroy Nickelodeon forever, and get moved to Cartoon Network."

"I have a cousion who stars on Cartoon Network!" Danny yelled.

"Who?"

"A kid named Mac Kazoo."

"Okay. Now, let's climb out that window." Blik pointed to the window up on the wall in front of them.

"This feels strange." Carl said.

* * *

Once the gang were outside... 

"Okay-" Blik started again. "As you can see, we're boxed in with lasers. Apparently, Nick is getting suspicious. So, I need The Spector Deflector, Spongebob's Spatula, a fishing rod, two buckets of blasting powder, rope-" In moments, they had everything needed. Blik gave the signal to Danny, telling him too project a copy of himself and place it near the laser generator.

"Okay, Sam, put the belt on the clone's wasit." So Sam walked over to the ghost clone and placed the belt on him. "If my hypothosis is correct, the clone should get a powerful shock from the belt, the shocking result causing the generator to overload, and explode, deactivating the lasers, letting us pass through."

"Wow, that's impressive." Tucker commented, gasping. "I'm a Techno-geek and even I didn't think of that.-"

"Moving on!"

* * *

The gang all walked on, trying to find a way out of Amity Park, to Nick. 

"Where are we going next?" Cosmo asked.

"Nobody knows exactly." Wanda answered. "Mr. Blik invented a portal to take us to Nick studios, but they messed around wiht it, and now it's screwed. The leading portal that takes us to Nick studios is somewhere in the cats' mansion."

"Okay then, sorry I asked."

"Dam." Gordon said.

"Gordon-"

"He's saying there's a dam blocking our way, doofus!" Sheen shouted.

"Exactly. There's a dam in front of us you flying-head morons!" Gordon pointed to a yellow dam in front of them that blocked their paths.

"Not a problem." Mr. Blik grinned easily. "Mr. X, blasing powder please."

"Of course." Mr. X finally said, handing Blik the powder. He threw them at the dam, blowing it up and revealing a water-fall behind it.

"Very clever." Sandy said.

"You're right." Blik said, stumped for a moment. Then, his brain clicked in. "Danny, the fishing rod, please." Danny handed BLik the rod, who threw the line into the fall, which went through the fall. He then tied it to a near-by pole with some rope, and walked across it like a typerope. Everyone else did it too.

* * *

When they got across the water-fall, they arrived to see they were at Casper High School. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were not happy. 

"I hate this place." Danny snarled.

"Why, because they shun you as a ghost?" Waffle asked. "Splee!"

"We'll take care of them!" Mrs. X yelled, while her family and her held up plasma cannons and started blasting everyone, including the mayor, they saw. "There, targets nutrilized."

In less than a nano-second, they were all teleported to a kid's room with a goldifhs bowl, a small bed, and crimson chin toys.

"Hey, wait a sec, this is my room!" Timmy yelled.

"How'd we end up here?" Cosmo asked.

"Oops,-" Truman said. "My teleportation watch is malfunctioning-again."

"Well, at least we're out of that hittious place." Waffle commented. "Splee!"

"Excuse me-" Danny, ticked off, snarled.

"Sorry."

"Waffle, would you shut up for more than 12 minutes?" Blik yelled. "Let's focus, people-" Then the gang was all teleported back to City hall.

"Not again!" Truman yelled, banging his watch. "Stupid watch. I gotta get this thing fixed."

"Oh crud!" Blik yelled, looking around him. "We're in a plasma cage! Okay, there are openings around here. Danny, can you phase us out of here?"

"Yeah!" Danny crouched down and transformed into his alternate ego, Danny Phantom, took everyone and powered up to use his intangibility move to phase everyone out of the cage, only to be trapped within a ghost proof basein. "Oh great, just great!"

"Okay then, the cage is around the whole building, right?" Blik said, hatching an idea. Everyone nodded. "Okay then! I need four buckets of sand, leftover pizza with anchovies, clubby, and four plasma cannons!" So everyone ran inside City Hall to get the equipment needed.

Within minutes, it was all there and ready for action.

"Okay, time for action!" Blik yelled. First, pout the sand onto Danny." So they did. Soon Danny was covered in sand. "Next, throw the pizza into the lasers." Spongebob took the piizzas and threw them into the lasers, making them frizzle for 90 seconds. "Now Danny, walk throuhg the lasers. If I'm right, and I right 76.91 of the time, the already frizzled sand should over-frizzle the lasers, shutting them down for another ninty seconds, leaving Danny to use his Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts to destroy the generator, and then we can make it to Casper High again and get through that portal, leading us to Spongebob's world."

"How do you know that?" Patrick asked.

"I heard the Nickelodeon crew talking about how they were going to rearrange the portals."

"Cool!"

"How do you come up with these plans?" Sandy asked.

"I've had experience before."

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "What kind of experience. I am intriged to hear of your past experience."

* * *

The gang all arrived in Casper High in just moments, but it was difficult to cloack themselves. After all, wouldn't it be weird to see fairies, cats, ghosts, a buck-toothes boy, a spy family, and sea critters  
in a school? 

"Okay then, be quiet everyone." Mr. Blik said. "The portal is in Mr. Lancer's class-" He glanced at Danny smiling. "I thought you hated him."

"Blik, don't you remember the incident?" Gordon asked.

"Oh yeah, the one where Danny ended up in the hospital."

"Wow, I guess it finally got to him." Timmy commented.

"I know, but still, Lancer is watching me." Danny answered. "There has to be a way in without him noticing us."

"I may just have an idea. Cosmo, Wanda-" He turned to his fairy godparents. "I wish all of us had ghost power watches."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Well, a watch that gives you all of Danny's ghostly abilities, like invisibility, intangibility, plasma blasts, body splitting, duplication, ghost sense, oh, and that big scream he does."

"You mean the Ghostly Wail?" Danny asked.

"Right."

"Timmy, there's a small problem." Wanda said. "Well, see, Nick is beginning to get suspicious, therefore, they took some of our magic away, so all we can do is give everyone a watch that gives you the power of invisibility and intangibility-"

"I know this is a bad time-" Cosmo began. "-but what does 'intangibility' mean?"

"Jeez-" Danny moaned, turning intangible. "Try and touch me. Go on." Timmy neared Danny, and tried to grab him, but went through him. "So, it makes you untouchable?"

"Right!""Is that even possible?" Jimmy asked.

"Who cares? I want to be invisible!" Sheen yelled.

"Well I don't-" Carl was interupted.

"Moving on!" Timmy yelled. "Cosmo, Wanda, do your stuff!"

"You got it!" Wanda yelled, as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and everyone got their watches. They immedietly set it to invisible and phased through the wall. Mr. Lancer, who was organizing his books, did not notice the gang phase in.

"Where is that portal?" TImmy asked, whispering.

"Hey, Mr. Blik, does that count as a portal?" Cosmo asked, pointing to Mr. Lancer's open grade book, which had a swirly circle in it.

"That's the portal." Blik answered. "Come on, everyone!" Blik jumped into the portal, as did everyone else, except for Cosmo, Wanda, and Danny, who stayed until Lancer left the room.

"Danny, is it okay of Cosmo and I ask you something?" Wanda asked.

"S-sure." Danny sturred. "What is it?"

"Well, we just wanted to get to know you better. I mean, we already know you're half ghost, but, why did you end up in the hospital a month ago? Did you fight a big ghost that hurt you badly?"

"No, actually-it's like this. See, my final exams were coming up, and I-I just wanted to prove to my parents that I can do well in school, so I studied harder than I ever did to prepare for them. Unfortunetly, I took it too far, and ended up hurting myself too much, putting me in a bad situation. And the weirdes tpart was-everyone found out about my secret."

"What? You mean the one where you're the ghost fighting hero?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Brutal." Cosmo added.

"Yeah, but the weirdest part was-I was kind of happy that everyone found out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's all very strange. At first I didn't want anyone finding out because they would mistake me for an enermy. But the truth it, my parents found out twice before. Once when my future self came to kill me, and another when my friends got a virus."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Danny saw the portal closing. "Come on! We don't have a moment to lose!"

* * *

"So, this is Dimmsdale." Tuesday said. 

"Very colorful." Mr. X added.

"I agree." Mr. Krabs said. "The perfect money machine!"

"Dude, you really need to get off this money obssession." Timmy said, then looking back to see Danny, Cosmo and Wanda appear out of the portal.

"Danny! You made it back!" Sam shouted.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Timmy said. "I thought I lost you for a moment. Where have you guys been, anyway?" Cosmo and Wanda began to grind their teeth in worry, afraid to tell Timmy what the two have learned about Danny.

"Uh, Timmy, there's something you need to know about Danny Fenton..."

"What?"

**To be continued.**

I'm once again, sorry for deleting Budokai Ginkaichi, but it didn't feel right. So this is replacing it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update really fast if I get at least 2 reviews.


	2. Everything has its Ups and Downs

**Chapter 2: Everything Has its Ups and Downs**

**A/N: Now, here is chapter 2 of one of my best creations. Thank you for reading it! And now..**

**Remember to check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**

**Here we go! Chapter 2, where all will be revealed. **

* * *

"Timmy, there's something you need to know about Danny Fenton." Wanda said. 

"What's that?" TImmy asked.

"Well-well-" Wanda studdered. "It's like this. Normally, when you see someone save you, you call them a hero! But with Danny, everyone calls him a villian."

"Wow, that's terrible!"

"I know!" Cosmo yells. "We should do something!"

"Right!" Wanda agreed. "But not now, because we have a mission!"

"Oh right!" Timmy yelled. "Come on, we've gotta catch up to the others! Besides, we'll live longer if we're gone from Nick-wait, weren't we supposed to go to Spongebob's world?"

"Apparently, Nick is starting to get suspicious."

* * *

"Here we are, guys." Timmy said to the others. "My house!" 

"Do you live with your parents?" Blik asked.

"Yeah, abusive parents who are never around who leave me with-"

"HEY TWERP!" Vicky yelled, Timmy's babysitter.

"VICKY!" Timmy yelled.

"I got her!" Danny yelled. "I'm going ghsot!" Danny jumped up and kicked VIcky in the face and transformed into his alternate ego.

"HEY-who's the short guy with the cool jumpsuit?" Vicky then got punched in the mouth by Sam, and then blasted by Danny's plasma blasts.

"Nobody calls Danny short except Dash, his parents, and me that one time but I'll never make that mistake again!" Sam yelled into Vicky's eye.

"Newts, attack!" Waffle yelled, ordering his newts to attack Vicky. They did so and she fell in a manhole. "Good job newts-splee!"

"Okay then, back to reality. I don't know where the portal to Spongebob's world is, so we have to build a radar that detects it." Mr. Blik said. "Okay then-here we go again-I need four miniature donuts, a life-form matter detector, a sample of ghost energy, a small portion of Xenon, Neon, and Krypton-"

* * *

"Wow, Blik, what is it?" Gordon asked. 

"It must be a supernatural detector." Mrs. X said.

"It is. By using the Neon and Krypton, I've been able to create a supernatural element that matches the element the portal is made of, so now by tracking it down, we can find our way to Spongebob's world."

"Awesome!" Sandy shouted.

"Now, let's get going!" Timmy shouted as he began to walk, but stopped when he saw his fairies. "Guys, disguise yourselves. With magic around, Crocker's around, and if he catches you with me, he'll figure out your my fairy godparents, and if that happens-"

"We'll have to go away forever!" The two shouted. "We don't want that!"

"Then disguise yourselves into elementary school kids, and come on!"

* * *

"Mr. Blik, we've already passed Adam West's mansion four times!" Timym yelled, beginning to get annoyed. "We're lost." 

"No we're not!" Danielle Fenton, Danny's clone yelled from above them.

"Danielle?" Sam asked.

"She must've followed us here." Danny answered.

"I heard the news." Danni said. "I'm going to help you out."

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Blik said. "Come on."

The gang traveled in circles for what seemed like hours. Finally, TImym caught sight of his teacher flying above them.

"Crocker!" Timmy yelled. "My teacher! He's the one who believes in fairies."

"We gotta get up there!" Blik yelled.

"Why?"

"Because that big staff he's holding is the portal to Spongebob's world!'

"It is?" Everyone asked.

"Yes! Either that or this thing is malfunctioning."

"But he just soared passed us and went to his house! We gotta go get it!" Timmy shouted.

"Right, but can't we at least stop walking?" Danielle complained. "I'm hungry and tired."

"I guess we could stop and eat something." Mr. Blik said.

* * *

The gang stopped in the park to eat their lunches. Danielle fell asleep under a tree, to regain some energy she lost, since she didn't get any sleep for two days. Bliks radar went off, showing them that the portal was close by. 

"This is strage." Mr. Blik said. "Either this thing is going bad, or the portal is right beneath us."

"Then we gotta get down there and find it." Cosmo said.

"I'm going with Mr. Blik on this one." Timmy said. "Because Crocker's up there, and he's holding his staff with the portal on it."

"Oh, that's right. It's above us, not below us. I was never good with reading radars." Blik complained with a smirk.

"Guys, look at Danielle." Danny alarmed as he saw Danielle twitching in her sleep.

"Poor girl." Timmy said.

"She needs theropy." Waffle complains.

"Waffle, shut up you petrified lump of trash-Gordon, my insult book please." Gordon handed Blik a blue book with the title, '_Big Book of Insults, by Mr. Blik, _and he wrote down his insult.

"You have an insult book?" Mr. X asked.

"Of course, this increses people's humiliation."

"Guys, let's focus please." Danny warned. "We need to help her-"

"Look, she's fading away." Timmy said, and indeed, Danielle was fading into misty dust.

"OF COURSE!" Blik yelled. "Nick must've found out we snuck out, and they're starting to delete us for good. But I do know one person who is able to help us." Blik said.

"I don't know anything-" Jimmy said.

"I didn't mean you, you gillationous nimrod!"

"Sorry."

"But who can help Danielle?" Wanda asked. "Who's left that can help us?"

* * *

"Sure, I can fix Danielle for you." A.J. said to the gang. "But it's going to take a while-oh, and I just saw Crocker drop his staff in front of my house." 

"Thanks." Timmy said, blushing slightly.

"Come on!" Mr. Blik yelled. "We gotta get through that portal! It's the only way to get to Spongebob's world!"

"Ooh, can we get a butterfly net while we're there?" Waffle asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna smiere it on my pumpernickle sandwich."

"Waffle-do you understand half the things you even say?"

"No-SPLEE!"

* * *

In Spongebob's world, it was quiet and calm-too queit and calm. Nobody was outside, nobody was at the Krusty Krab, and nobody was having fun. 

"Wow, Bikini Bottom was a lot more exciting when we weren't getting cancelled." Spongebob said.

"I know, no show means no money, and I love money." Mr. Krabs said.

"Focus!" Blik yelled to get everyone out of la-la land.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." Danny shouted.

"That's because I wasn't shouting at you, you feather-nailed ninny.-Now, the Krusty Krab is in need of some big business if we're going to build a catapult to fling ourselves into Rock Bottom, that's where the portal to the Xs' world is."

"A catapult, huh?" Jimmy asked. "I think we can use old compounds from our natural resources to build this contraption-how I don't know."

"Let me handle this." Mr Blik grinned. "Now, I need 200 pegs of wood, a big with a center diameter of 7 1/2 inches, metal spirals-"

"Hey, a lava lamp." Danny said, picking up a purple lava lamp.

"NO!" Timmy yelled.

"Why shouldn't I rub it?" Danny asked, rubbing the lamp-

"Because it's not just any lamp-" A certain Norm the Genie echoed from the lamp. "-it's a magical, genie lamp!" He swirled out of his lamp and appeared right in front of Danny. "Congradulations, Danny Phantom, I am, NORM!" He let out a big tagname card that looked like a banner, but it popped and fell to pieces. "-and you my ghostly companion just earned yourself three rule-free wishes."

**To be continued.**

What is Danny going to do now that he has Norm the Genie with him? Find out nexttime!

Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog!


	3. The chapter with the really long name

**Chapter 3: The First Rule Free Wish and the Ditch  
**

**A/N: You didn't think I was going to throw in Norm, did you. Well, I didn't want to, but I wanted to make this fanfic work, so I did. Hope it helps!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you expected, but with final exams coming up, I've gotta study for them, because, as you may know, they count as one marking period grade. (If you go to Robert Frost, you'll know what I mean) So, enjoy! **

**At least 2 reviews a chapter, please. And now, on with the show! But first...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Catscratch, Jimmy Neutron, X's, or Spongebob Squarepants. **

**

* * *

**"I got a genie?" Danny asked in grieve. "A genie that can grant me three wishes?"

"Rule-free wishes." Norm corrected.

"I warned you." Timmy alerted. "He's an evil genie that tried to seperate Cosmo and Wanda from me."

"It's true." Wanda shouted. "He made a clone of Timmy to work us over the edge to make us quit being fairies-"

"I thought you didn't believe that!" Timmy shouted, still miffed about them not believing him, even though it was _partially _his fault. "I tried to tell you, but you nagging and stupid fish just ignored me, the little-"

"AHEM!" Norm shouted.

"What do you want, scuz-butt!" Blik shouted. "We're trying to get to Nick studios-"

"Hello?" Danny exagerated. "I have a genie, he can take us-"

"Yes, yes, I like where this is going." Norm chanted.

"I still don't trust him." Timmy said. "He's a dirty chump!"

"-I-don't like where this is going." Norm dropped.

"Guys, let Danny handle this." Sam said. "Apparentally, he can use the genie to get us to Nick studios, shut it down hard, and still have one wish to use for whatever he wants."

"I still don't like where this is going.""Sam, let me handle this, thank you!" Danny yelled, snapping. "Norm, I wish we were all at Nickelodeon studios!"

"I stand corrected." Norm snapped his fingers, and, **GONG! **They were all teleported to...

"Hey, this is our house!" Truman shouted.

"Shoot!" Norm snarled. "Nick must've taken my powers away!"

"Well, that's one less portal we have to take." Gordon said.

"Agreed." Jimmy said.

"MISSION ALERT!" Homebase shouted. Homebase was the house the X's lived in. "Glowface is reeking havic again! This time, he's built a gigantic time warping machine that can bend time and twist reality!"

"Oh no, not again." Danny moaned.

"Danny, why don't you use your second wish to wish Glowface gone?" Tucker suggested.

"No way!" Danny moaned. "I want to save my wishes for emergencies. Plus, my powers could run out at anytime, so we need some back-up."

"Guys-" Blik interupted. "I found the portal to Jimmy's world. Okay, the portal is located within-Glowface's secret lab."

"WHAT?" The X's shouted at once.

"That means we're going to have to fight him off if we want to get to the Cats' mansion." Wanda added.

"Oh come on-" Gordon complained. "It can't be that bad-"

* * *

"Foolish Xs', and guests!" Glowface shouted. "You've all fallen into my trap!" 

"I stand corrected." Gordon said.

"Now I shall-"

"Excuse me-" Blik interupted.

"What?"

"Do we get a last request?"

"No!"

"Too bad, electrood!" Blik broke out of the chains, getting a weiry shock, but pulled out a plasma cannon and shooting glowface, blowing him up, leaving bruises everywhere. "STEEEERIKE!"

"10 points!" yelled Waffle. Blik gave him a glaring obation. "Sorry Mr. Blik."

"Ugh, I didn't need a second pounding." Glowface moaned.

"Second pounding?" Blik asked, then looked back and noticed Danny wasn't in the chains. Then he looked up and saw Danny waving his hand at Mr. Blik. "But I thought-that-that-"

"Hey, he said the chains were designed for humans, not ghosts." Danny smirked.

"Aww, shut up." Blik shot everyone's chains with the cannon, braking them and setting everyone free. He then turned to Danny. "I, Mr. Blik, still despice your powers."

"Go ahead, I don't care. Everyone else doesn't."

* * *

"That's strange." Mr. Blik said. "I can't seem to find the portal." 

"It should be around here somewhere." Jimmy questioned.

"Well, while we're here..." Spongebob plotted.

* * *

In moments, everyone was at a campfire. 

"This urbal tea is fantastic." Glowface said.

"I'm glad you like it." Spongebob said. "And now..."

_"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G- song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if, you just sing, along..." _

Spongebob began to sing his famous Campfire Song song. It went on for hours and hours, and finally, it ended.

"Now wasn't that relaxing?" Danny asked, half asleep.

"NO!" Norm shouted. "This is-" He took out his clarinet, but Spongebob threw a marshmallow at it.

"Don't you know you should never play a clarinet basly at sunset exactly?" Spongebob asked.

"Badly? Well then-"

"That's only one signal of a sasquash!"

"Sasquash?" Danny asked, more asleep now.

"Yeah! Well, you should never eat cheese-"

"Cubed or sliced?"

"Cubed. Sliced is fine."

"Never call the vet for a sick cat." Patrick added. "Never wear a sombrero in a goofy fashion, or clog shoes, or a ballerina tutu, don't ever wave a flashlight around when it's on, don't ever wear out of fashion sun glasses, but never-"

"Ever-"

"Ever-"

"Ever-"

"Ever"

"SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE!"

But even after listening to them, Norm comes out with everything.

"Well, that's one more idiot to add to our list of stupids list." Danny said. "No problem, right. Nothing to worry about-"

"AHH!" Timmy shouted next to Danny, rolling on the floor. "We're all going to die!"

"No we're not-"

"SASQUASH HATE MONKEY!" Sasquash, Glowface's minion shouted. "Sasquash destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Sasquash lifted his fierce fist, and smashed Norm down. Norm got up and began to run for his life.

"Ugh, if I must." Danny whined, lifted his arms up, and transformed with a blinding light into his alternate ego, Danny Phantom. He blasted Sasquash to the ground, and then started beating him up so hard that Sasquash surrendered after the fourth punch.

"I give up!" Glowface shouted. "I can't win. I'll tell you where to go to find the portal to Jimmy's world-if you give me some more of that delicious chocolate cake."

"Family recipe."

* * *

"Okay, this is bad." Said Timmy. "There's a ditch in front of us. Why did Glowface trick us?"

"Shut up, you immature pinhead!-I've always wanted to say that." Mr. Blik said, and then broke out into laughter, repeating the word, 'pinhead' the whole time. He finally stopped and calmed down. "How was I supposed to know this ditch would be here?"

"How are we going to get across?"

"We don't-because the portal to Jimmy's world in down at the very bottom of the ditch. OKAY! I need a monkey wrench, four rolls of yarn,a small axel, The Ghost Gauntlets-"

_25 minutes later..._

"Okay then, follow my lead." Blik ordered as he tied the yarn around his waist, and then to the wrench and began to climb down the ditch.

* * *

When everyone finally reached the bottom of the ditch, the portal was located in a hole. The hole, however, was covered up with tons of bricks that were too heavy to move by hand. So, Danny used the Ghost Gauntlets to lift up the bricks and get through the portal, but little did they know...the gang were all being followed...by someone you may not expect... 

"Well, well, well, it looks like...um...oh yeah...our heros are on a little treasure...um..what's the word?"

"HUNT, YOU DING DONG PINHEAD!"

**To be continued.**

...so tune in for my next chapter to find out who the stalker is.


	4. Stalker's Wrath of doom!

**Chapter 4: Stalker's wrath and the Second Twist Wish!  
**

**A/N: Well, I've got a couple of announcments for you today. First off, I'll be busy relaxing this summer, so I won't be able to update as fast as I normally do. But don't worry, I've got a theroy. If I update slow, the chapters will be longer. If I update fast, the chapters will be shorter. But I've been in a bad mood lately because my computer hates me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Catscratch, The X's, or Spongebob Squarepants, but if I did, I would make Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents more episodes to save it from being cancelled.**

**

* * *

**"Well, well, well, it looks like our little friends took a little, um-what's the word?"

"Detour!"

"Right, right. Well, they won't be lucky for long, not after I'm done with them. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

The gang had all arrived in Retrovile to see that everything was completly out of order. They didn't know what to do, or why it was as chaotic as it was. However, with past experience, Danny knew what to do. 

"Guys, I know exactly how to fix this." He said, taking out the Reality Gauntlet. " Maybe I can reverse this mess with the Gems."

"Hey, didn't Freakshow use that to killl your friends and control Reality?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, and everyone found out his secret too." Sam added.

"Wait, what?"

" I can't take it!" Sheen yelled. "Everything's all jumbly! How long have we been here?"

"Nine seconds." Blik scowled. "Okay then, well, with the help of the Reality Gauntlet, we may be able to-"

"Blik, let me handle this." Danny snarled. He charged up the Gauntlet, and activated the Gem of life. (Red gem) He shot at some dead animals and humans, and brought them back to life. He used the Gem of form (Yellow gem) to shape-shift some clown unicycles back into mbol cars, and some popsicle trees back into regular trees. He then used the Gem of Fantasy (Blue Gem) to change some dinosaurs back into regular people of his design.

"Wow, impressive." Sam said.

"Thank you very much." Danny answered.

"Now that that's over with, it's time to find the portal to our world!" Mr. Blik said. "If my knowledge holds up, the portal to our world is located in...Cloned Earth?"

"OH NO!" Jimmy screamed. "My clone must've escaped from the Dark Matter Dimmension, and he re-cloned Earth-my Earth, at least."

"Well, let's get up there." Danny yelled. "Allow me-but first I need your cloning machine, enhanced jet-pack, and a lifetime supply of Cheddar Chips." Everyone glared at Danny, strangly and confused. "What? I like Cheddar Chips. Besides, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Next stop, cloned Earth!" Jimmy yelled, as everyone started up their jet-packs, and flew up into deep space. "Speed it up, people! If the duplication process isn't reversed in 60 minutes, Earth will fade into oblivian." 

"Jimmy-is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Danny asked.

"Shoot."

"Why is there a cloned Earth?"

"Well, the answer is quite interesting-"

Meanwhile, Sandy and Sam were getting to know each other as well.

"Wow, you're into karate?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, hey do you wanna know some karate tips?"

"Sure!"

"Well, for maximum balance, you-"

"Wow, interesting." Danny said after hearing Jimmy's explination.

"Thanks. Do you have anymore questions?" Jimmy asked as Danny looke dbehind him.

"Yes, why is there someone chasing us?"

"Wha-" Jimmy looked behind him. "GAHH! We're under attack by Eustrach Stritch!"

"GO on, I'll hold him off!"

"Alright." And so Jimmy soared to Cloned Earth as Danny readyed his Reality Gauntlet, and fired it at Eustrach.

* * *

"So, this is the evil Earth?" Mr. Blik said, observing Cloned Earth. "Interesting." 

"Okay, guys, be careful." Jimmy warned. "Evil Jimmy is very dangerous and lethal. Be careful and don't go near anything suspicious. But, move fast, because if the duplication process is not reversed within the next hour, my planet will fade inot oblivian."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, besides, with the Reality Gauntlet in our possession-" Tucker began, whispering, in case of any stalkers. "-we're in the clear."

"Hi guys, remember me?" Danny asked, hovering down to the ground after thrashing Eustrache.

"Danny, you're back!" Sam exclaimed, sprinting to Danny and hugging him tightly.

"Okay guys, let's get down to business!" Mr. Blik scowled. "We'll stop this duplication process and then jump through the portal, and it just so happens to be located in...Evil Jimmy's room!"

"Perfect!" yelled Jimmy. "We can stop the process, and get through the portal before this planet starts to fade! But we have to hurry. Evil Jimmy hooked up the Quatom Duplicator to his laboratory generator. It's losing power by giving its molecule enregy to the generator. Thus, speeding up the duplication process. We have only 45 minutes to get to Evil Jimmy's house, stop the process, and find the portal to the Cramdilly mansion."

* * *

The gang all headed to Jimmy's school to see if they could find Evil Jimmy to take them to the lab. Evil Jimmy was talking to Evil Principal Willabee. So Danny made the lot of them invisible to avoid them, but Waffle jumped out and shot them all with plasma guns. 

"Wow, that was awesome!" Danny yelled.

"Thanks. I learned it when I was a trainee. Yeah I used to hunt ghosts all the time." Waffle said, and Danny and the others got confused. But Danny was the first one to figure it out.

"Wait, you're the Guard-cat for the Guys in White government system?" Danny asked, then passing out.

"Yes. I even have my own deputy badge." Waffle held out a badge that said, "**Official Guys in White Guard-dog"**

"Waffle, why didn't you ever tell us that you were a guard dog for-" Blik started to chuckle"-for-the worst ghost hunting government system ever? AH HA HA HA HA!" Mr. Blik broke out into laughter. He was laughing so hard he felt like his gut was going to burst.

"Hey, they aren't bad at all." Danny complained.

"Hey, what's that noisy rucus?" Evil Jimmy asked, storming over to the gang, who were all made invisible by Danny, as they ran to Evil Jimmy's lab.

* * *

"So, this is your clone's lab?" Danny asked. "Very sticky, and gross." 

"I know, but we can't ponder on about that right now. We have only 8 minutes to stop the duplication process and get to the Cats' mansion." Jimmy said. "Only this time, Clone's upgraded the process. I need to figure out how to reverse it while you guys stand guard."

"Got it." Danny shouted as everyone left the lab...to meet their old friend.

"Well, well, how nice to see you all." Evil Jimmy smriked.

"You!" Danny yelled.

"OF course." Evil Jimmy pulled out his shrink ray and blasted Danny, who went intanginle and dodged the blast, then fired one at Evil Jimmy. "But don't think you can beat me _and_ my accomplish."

"Uh oh." Danny said, as none other than Professor Calamitous stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

"Finished!" Jimmy yelled. "Now I need to-" The wall crashed, and out popped Danny unconsciouss, thanks to Calamitous. "Calamitous." Jimmy pulled out his freeze ray and fired it at Professer Calamitous, freezing him. "COME ON EVERYONE!" 

"What now?" Sheen asked.

"We have to get to my lab. Clone linked the portal to this world, so the portal will start to fade too. If we don't get to Earth in the next 25 minutes, the portal will disappear forever!"

"But what about Danny?" Sam asked, lifting Danny onto her shoulders. "He's out cold!"

"We'll just have to make due witout him until he recovers." Tucker yelled. "We have to keep moving!"

"TO THE LAB!" Sheen yelled.

* * *

"Hmm, this is strange." Jimmy smirked. "According to my radar, this portal doesn't lead to the Cats' mansion, but Nick Studios instead." 

"Aww man-" Timmy complained.

"Why're you complaining, you groaing pinhead?" BLik asked. "Our goal is to get to Nick studios!"

"Oh."

"Idiot!"

"Well, one less portal to use." Sam said, straining from carrying Danny.

"Still hasn't woken up, has he?" Cosmo asked.

"Nope. But I don't mind carrying him. I've always wanted to do this-"

"Hey guys!" Timmy yelled. "Danielle's already there!" He pointed to a figure of Danni, who was standing at the front door of Nick studios.

"Come on!" Everyone then except Timmy and his fairies jumped into the portal. Cosmo and Wanda gave Timmy the love-crush-look.

"Guys..."

"Timmy..."

"Guys..."

"You like her, don't you?" Wanda asked.

"Alright, alright." Timmy finally caved in. "I do like her-a lot. I mean, sure I said I had a crush on Trixie, but that was before I met her...she's so beautiful, she's funny, she's friendly, and she's the best thing that came into my life. I want to be with her 'til the day I die!"

"Wow, but I thought you felt that way about Trixie."

"I did, but now my passion belongs to Danielle!"

"But there's one problem with that."

"What?"

"Danielle's an unstablized clone made by Vlad Plasmius-one of Danny Phantom's arch enemies."

"WHOA! Didn't see that coming!"

"But don't fear-" Norm shouted, appearing before the trio. "Norm's here. Be right back!"

* * *

Norm the Genie poofed in front of the unconscious Danny who was waking up. He saw Norm. 

"Hey Danny, listen, I already wrote out your second wish." He handed him a card.

"_I wish that Danielle Fenton was stablized so she and Timmy Turner could become a couple._" Danny stared at the card, then Norm, and then broke out inot laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You want me to wish that my cousion was in love with Danielle?"

"COUSION!" Norm screamed. "Okayyy, didn't see that coming. Anyway, I don't-because he already has a crush on Danielle."

"Really?"

"Yeah! So what do ya say?"

"I say-" Danny studdered. "I say-I WISH DANIELLE WAS STABLIZED!"

"There we go!" Norm snapped his fingers and...

* * *

Danielle was fighting some of the guards of Nick studios. Just as she was about to melt inot Ectoplasm, she looked down and saw the Ectoplasm disappearing. She then knew she was stablized, but how? She had to figure it out, but couldn't She then transformed back into human form and enterted Nick studios. 

Everyone else joined her as soon as they arrived. They each entered Nick studios cautiously, except for Timmy, who got lost in Danielle's bright blue eyes. Timmy had finally made a pack: as soon as the adventure was over, he was going to gather the strength to tell Danielle how he feels about her.

**To be continued.**

**Yeah, that's right! Danielle/Timmy romance in the last chapter! Stay tuned, and please review! My keyboard hates me! Die, keyboard.**

**Check my profile for the latest fanfiction updates, publishes, and for my blog.**

**Fifth chapter will be up byJune 14th, my last day of classes! Until then, School's out! Have a nice summer! **


	5. Final Rule Free Wish

**Chapter 5: The Final Rule-Free wish  
**

** A/N: Hello, everyone! It's me again! Here with the final real chapter of the story! But I will put the epilogue within this chapter, at the end of this chapter! So don't worry. But I have decided to hold off of the Danni/Timmy romance until my next fanfic called "Reality Ring". Check my profile for more information on that coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows used in this fanfiction!**

* * *

"So, you're not going to tell her?" Wanda asked Timmy. 

"No, I think I've realized that I'm not ready." Timmy responded. "I mean, I like her, a lot, but I'm not ready for this kind of pressure yet. I've never felt this way, before!"

"It's okay to feel like that, Timmy. After all, if you really like this girl, then it's alright to feel confused. I did when I first saw Cosmo. But you shouldn't be afraid to tell her. If you want to wait to tell her, that's okay, too."

"Thanks, Wanda."

* * *

The gang crept into Nick studios and saw the employees working on new episodes for newer shows. 

"Okay, here's the plan." Blik ordered. "Danny, you and Timmy go to the president and confront him, while the rest of us find a way to contact CN studios and get us promoted there. GO GO GO!" Everyone went to their positions, and prepared for combat!

* * *

Let us first join everyone except Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda trying to use the pay phone in the studios, but some moron was hogging it, talking about useless things, so Waffle got out a plasma cannon and shot the man with it, leaving the phone open. Spongebob started to dial up. 

"_Hello, you have reached the Cartoon Network operator. To talk to one of the creators of our shows, press 1. For the president of Cartoon Netowrk studios, press 2-_" Spongebob immedietly pressed 2. "_Thank you. The president will be on momentarily. Please hold until then._" Spongebob then let down the phone and talked to the others. But then, the president came on.

"_Hello?_"

"Butch Hartman?"

"_Hey, Spongebob! Listen, I heard everything that was going on between you and the others, and they promoted me to the president of CN! So now I can officially promote you and all the others that want to move to CN._"

"Thanks! And then we'll bring down Nick forever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy, with their friends and-fairy friends were making their way to the president's office-when the president met up with them in front of them. 

"Hello, little pesents." He snarled. "You ain't going anywhere."

"No we're not!" Danny yelled, blasting the president. "You are! We're here to sht down Nick and get all the shows that work here moved to Cartoon NEtwork."

"I HATE THAT PLACE!"

"Well boo hoo to you, blubber-head." Timmy snarled.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DONW!"

* * *

"Okay, according to my readings-" Jimmy began. "-the self-destruct capsule should be within this room." The friends were currently in the boiling room. 

"Found it!" Spongebob said, trying to ge it to work. "Darn, out of power."

"How about we all just use Truman's self-destruct bomb?" Tuesday suggested.

"Let's do it." Blik said, activating the bomb. "When does this thing explode?"

"In about five minutes."

"Let's warn the others before they get blown to shreads!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Timmy had just defeated the president of Nick and were evacuating the people that work there. Just then the others showed up. 

"Hey guys!" Danny shouted. "We won! Nick is done-"

"And is gonna be destroyed!" Blik added.

"Huh?"

"We set a bomb in the boiling room that can blow up the entire building." Tuesday explained. "Which means everyone has to be out of the building before it explodes!"

"No problem. Norm, I wish everyone was out and transferred to Cartoon Network!"

* * *

The gang got everyone out of the building before it exploded, meaning everyone got moved to CN, and now, every show, including the X's, gets better ratings. We give our thanks to all the characters that helped out in getting the shows better ratings! Thank you, and goodnight! 

**The end.**

**Sorry about the length. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic, because I've got one more coming your way before I restart my crossover series in the FHFIF section. See blog for more information. Until then, have a nice summer! **


End file.
